


Real Heroes Give Lip

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “More lip?!” Barry questioned with a pant more from annoyance than exertion, even as he continued to run the treadmill.“Uh, yeah!” Cisco confirmed his vision, nodding seriously as he eyed his friend through from the other room. “We’re going for a hero look here, Barry!” he added confidently.The speedster’s eyebrows drew together under his mask. “Heroes give more lip?” he wondered quietly, directed more to himself than the man he’d newly appointed leader.Cisco heard the words anyway. “They do in my mind.” He responded, glaring through the glass.“Don’t look at me.” Iris said with raised eyebrows when her husband turned to her.Set season 6 pre-Crisis.There's one more thing they need to do before Crisis.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Real Heroes Give Lip

**Author's Note:**

> So this is stupid, but it's supposed to be. I just wanted to write something lighthearted and a little ridiculous. Westallen deserve a little lighthearted and ridiculous I think.
> 
> I also wanted to correct something. I say this accepting I am not fully informed because I still haven't actually watched season 6 yet, but one of scenes I have seen is Iris being there for Cisco over Gypsy, and what she is going through at the soon-to-be-loss of Barry isn't acknowledged at all? Yeah, no, not having it.

“More lip!” Cisco loudly instructed, his voice echoing through the speaker.

Both Barry and Iris turned to Cisco on the other side of the glass.

“More lip?!” Barry questioned with a pant more from annoyance than exertion, even as he continued to run the treadmill.

“Uh, yeah!” Cisco confirmed his vision, nodding seriously as he eyed his friend through from the other room. “We’re going for a hero look here, Barry!” he added confidently.

The speedster’s eyebrows drew together under his mask. “Heroes give more lip?” he wondered quietly, directed more to himself than the man he’d newly appointed leader.

Cisco heard the words anyway. “They do in my mind.” He responded, glaring through the glass.

“Don’t look at me.” Iris said with raised eyebrows when her husband turned to her.

Do you really want to do this?” he questioned, continuing his running. Flashes went off in the room, pinpointing his words one after the other.

Iris shook her head in near bemusement. “You mean do I want to spend an afternoon on a countdown of afternoons we or you have together watching you…pout for the story I’m yet to write about your disappearing?” she described before taking a deep breath that she held for a moment. “Heh,” she exhaled a scoff. “Wasn’t like I had real plans today.” She added sarcastically, walking towards the corner where she folded her arms and shouldered the wall.

“Iris.” Barry prompted. Against Cisco’s directions, he turned his head even more to follow his wife’s movements.

She gave him a small, sad smile that reflected their reality. “It’s kind of funny, if you think about it. All that time we spent looking at that article? We never thought about this…” she paused, gesturing hopelessly as she tried to articulate what they were doing. “Part.” She settled on with a frown of dissatisfaction.

“Iris, we don’t have to be here,” Barry assured, slowing down further until he was fully turned towards her. He hit the speed off on the treadmill. “We can go home, just you and me.” He offered as he took his cowl down over the back of his head.

Taking the moment, she met his eyes from across the room, contemplating what she wanted, and how much it was really possible. Her focus ran over his face, and then down over his suit. Cutting the contact, she bowed her head, curling loose hair behind her ear as she pushed away from the wall. In the same seconds, she quickly crossed her arms protectively once again before taking a few steps closer and lifting her eyeline. “S’okay,” she raised one shoulder in a shrug. “I mean, it’s not,” she pointed out, balancing herself. “But…”. Pausing, she stared into Barry’s eyes again; he waited patiently for her. “I guess we do need this picture. And it is my article.” She reasoned, taking as much ownership as she could find in the situation.

Barry’s lips lifted into an understanding smile as they stared at each other, silently expressing how much they loved each other – and how hard this was.

“Bip bip, people!” Cisco’s voice boomed back into the room, apparently taking the same silence as a cue to continue the task of the day.

The married couple looked at each other small but amused grins, both giving a weary chuckle. Neither had really noticed the lack of flashes until they started up again.

“I’m gonna go sit with Mr. Leader over there,” Iris said with a tilt of her head towards the glass. Walking forward, she stepped up onto the platform by the treadmill with one foot, her other stretched out behind her for balance, as she and Barry met for a quick kiss. Pulling away, they gave each other a reassuring smile and Iris reached out to wipe away the faint mark of lipstick left on Barry’s lips. “I’m sure Cisco wouldn’t okay that.” She smiled, but too much of it was forced.

“I love you.” Barry vowed, recognising her hurt as he pulled his cowl back over his head, tugging it into place.

Iris’ smile relaxed into something more genuine. Answering his words, she leaned forward to give another peck.

“Lightning, Barry!” Cisco ordered as Barry restarted the treadmill.

Iris walked towards the door to the main of the Cortex, giving Cisco a look as she moved from room to room.

“There’s lightning in it!” Cisco defended, raising his shoulders in a shrug. “He’s The Flash!” he continued with a pointing gesture at Barry on the other side of the glass.

Iris took a seat next to him, watching her husband run. It wasn’t how she’d thought the day would go, she thought, remembering the morning that had led to it.

“Hello.” Cisco said with slow-seriousness as a way of greeting the West-Allens as they entered the Cortex that morning. He’d slowly turned his chair to face them. The weirdness stopped them at the doorway, their hands held.

“Hi.” Iris frowned at him.

“Good afternoon.” Cisco continued with a serious tone, nodding at Barry.

“You’re being weird.” Iris criticised, her nose crinkling at their friend’s actions.

“Am I?” Cisco questioned with narrowed eyes, turning his head so he was looking at them side-on.

“Yeah.”  
“Yeah.” Barry and Iris echoed each other as they exchanged a look.

“You’re being weird,” Barry repeated his wife’s assessment. “What’s going on?” he questioned as the couple moved towards Cisco.

With an uncharacteristically bland lack of flare, Cisco stood from the chair – slow and steady movements. “Well, I had an idea. Just,” he held his thumb and index finger an inch apart. “Just a little one. Small. Tiny.” He gestured, closing the space behind his fingers. “An idea as leader – that you made me – a leader’s idea, you might say.” He rambled as his hands fell to his hips, standing straight.

“Not any less weird.” Iris judged as she deliberately looked him up and down.

With a roll of his eyes in Iris’ direction, Cisco continued. “I just felt there was something we hadn’t…” he waved his right hand back and forth between the trio. “Conversed about yet. An…errand, remaining.” He nodded.

“Okaaay.” Barry frowned at him.

“Yes, you see, something we – all of us, team effort – forgot about.” Cisco’s unusual rambling continued.

“Cisco, just say it.” Barry instructed, losing patience for something he was never going to figure out through the stalled conversation.

Inhaling through his nose, Cisco looked at both individuals in turn before his shoulders sagged. “The picture in the article.” He said sadly, his tone completely changing.

“Article.” Iris repeated flatly, still confused.

“Article, the article, your article,” he explained to her before turning to Barry. “And your picture,” he added. “We haven’t taken it.”

“Oh.” Iris uttered as she and Barry immediately looked at each other. His hand squeezed hers.

“Unless the two of you…?” Cisco suggested.

“No.” Barry said for them both as Iris shook her head.

“That is what I figured!” Cisco practically yelled with enthusiasm, forcefully breaking the tension before turning and walking away to the other side of the room. “So, I got us all set up,” he started as he headed for a small offshoot room that wasn’t used as much as it used to be because of the Speed Lab. “And!” he paused, gesturing them to come join him; the married couple did as he wanted, moving together until they were standing at the bordering glass with Cisco. “Da-dah!”

“The treadmill?” Barry questioned as he eyed the old equipment.

“Oh yeah, back to basics, baby!” Cisco confirmed happily.

Pursing his lips, Barry gave a nod as he mulled it over. “You know, we have a Speed Lab these days.” He suggested with a raise of his eyebrows, seemingly still confused by Cisco’s plans.

“Yeah but how are supposed to get the shot – because it’s a close up, front on shot – with you buzzing around the place?” Cisco complained.

Barry’s eyebrows shot up another few centimetres. “ _Buzzing_?”

“Sometimes you buzz.” Cisco muttered under his breath, attitude full on display as he turned his head back to the glass and practically side-eyed the speedster.

Insecurity covered Barry’s face as he thought about his years running. He looked to his wife for an answer to the new information.

Iris gave a reassuring negative shake of her head, patting his wrist and forearm above where she already held his hand with her own. It was enough for Barry who quickly relaxed again.

Cisco had been watching the married couple. “I also recognise that this…well, kind of sucks, especially for you guys,” he said with some seriousness as he fully turned to face them. “So while I, as leader, that you made me – “

“I did. I did do that. ” Barry said dully with something of an awkward nod as if he was rethinking it.

By his side, Iris pressed her lips together to stop herself from smiling. She scratched under her ear, running her fingers through her hair as she turned her head to Barry’s side – and away from Cisco’s eyes – to hide her amusement.

“I think we should this together, Team Flash,” Cisco reasoned, his tone turning soft and understanding as he looked at the pair with sombreness. “However, if you do want to do this by yourselves…” he shrugged, giving a sad smile. “Well, I get that too.”

Barry and Iris simultaneously turned to each other, silently communicating through slight expressions and eye contact. After a few moments, Barry gave something of a suggestive shrug and Iris nodded her approval before, as one, they turned back to their friend.

“We’ll go with your plan.” Barry said on their behalf.

“Excellent!” Cisco cheered with a loud clap of his hands that stayed connected after the clap itself. “Follow me,” he urged as he moved to the connected room.

Behind him, Barry and Iris shared another soft smile, squeezing their hands together before letting go and following Cisco.

“As you can see, I’ve changed it up a bit in here. No identifying features.” Cisco announced proudly as they all looked around the space.

“Uh, except this.” Iris pointed out as she picked up a Star Labs mug sitting on a desktop in the corner.

“That, Mrs. West-Allen, is still warm,” Cisco argued, closing the distance between them before somehow carefully snatching it from her hands. “I was drinking it setting up,” he justified. Barry chuckled behind him as Iris gave a mock-serious expression, enabling his huffiness. “But good eye, good eye!” he praised, resetting the tone and saving himself.

The couple’s shared look was one of amusement this time.

Barry turned from the moment with his wife and assessed the treadmill. “Maybe I could do a Peter Parker.” he proposed with some excitement at the possibility.

Slowly, Cisco turned towards his friend, clutching the mug in both hands as he raised his eyebrows at Barry. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I miss the moment you realised your powers included the ability to instantly make a rapidly expanding, super adhesive polymer that also bio-degrades in a matter of hours?” he questioned. “Unless you’re expecting _me_ to rig something for you?” he continued, glaring with hassled huffiness. “Which wouldn’t work out well for us because trust me, I have tried. And don’t even get me started on the wrist launchers! Everyone thinks that the easy part but no-oo.” He finished with a shake of the head.

A clearing of the throat cut into the responding silence as Iris put her hands up her hips, lowering her head and biting her lip to stop herself from commenting.

“Or-rr,” Barry mimicked his friend by drawing out the word and interrupting the silence, his tone flat compared to Cisco’s hyper one. “I could just use powers that I do have.”

Cisco turned his glare back towards the speedster.

“Come on, I’m fast enough to make the frame and back. I’ve done it before.” Barry pointed out with a shrug.

“Hm, no,” Cisco condescendingly pretended to think about it before quickly dismissing the idea. “We’re doing this properly, people!” he proudly announced to the pair. “Iris, in or out?” he questioned, turning his attention to her.

“In.” Iris confirmed with a single nod, her hands still resting on her hips.

“Suit up, Flash!” Cisco ordered before walking back to the cortex, closing the door behind him even though Barry would have to go back through it for the requested suit.

Through the glass, the couple watched him thump down the mug before he sat down at the space and went about finalising the set up.

“Guys?!” Barry yelled somewhat helplessly, snapping Iris out of her memory of the morning.

“Keep going, Barry!” Cisco instructed before aggressively hitting the off button on the mic as he leaned forward at the controls.

Iris watched him. “You’re a little…manic.”

“Am I?” he questioned, turning his head but not his body in a position that had him looking over his shoulder at her in a creepy way. “Manic, really?” he asked.

“Cisco.” Iris urged gently, not taking his attitude.

Sighing, he sat back in his chair. “I’m just…trying to get through this.”

“Yeah.” Iris quietly agreed.

“And Iris, you really don’t have to check up on the rest of us right now. What you’re going through…” he stopped, neither sure how to nor wanting to describe it.

“What else am I going to do?” Iris questioned. “Cry? Scream?” she shrugged. “Go back in time and change everything?”

“I think you’re entitled to all of that,” he allowed before a frown formed on his face. “Except that last one. Don’t…don’t do that.”

Iris mustered a wry smile before exhaling. “Cisco, I don’t want to fall apart. And especially not now, when Barry is still here and we still have time. So, if…” Taking a moment, she swallowed, then straightened her shoulders as she sat in the chair. “If helping the rest of you gives me something I actually have some kind of power over, something I get to decide, then I…” she trailed off with a shake of her head. “And I need to be here with him, through all of it.”

“I get it,” Cisco said gently. “When Barry was in the Speedforce,” he paused as they briefly made eye contact, thinking of their disagreement back then. Cisco’s mouth curled on one side in understanding. “I know we had different ways of dealing with it. And I didn’t get it,” he admitted. “But this new leader thing…” he swivelled his chair towards the glass, staring at Barry on the other side, running the treadmill in his suit. “It means hard choices, not just the easiest ones. Gotta think about everyone,” he nodded before turning back to Iris. “So I get it now.”

“I didn’t want to risk hoping just to lose him again,” she explained with a watery smile. “Yet here we go, again,” she added with bitter sarcasm, turning away as a tear fell down her cheek. “But,” she paused as she took an unsteady breath. “The time we’ve had has meant everything,” she revealed. “Every hour, every minute,” she whispered before wiping under her eyes and composing herself.

“We’ll be here. You know that, right?” Cisco reached out and put a hand on her knee. “Whatever you need, whenever you need it. He’s my best friend but he’s your everything. We’re still your family, we’ll be here for you.” He promised.

“Thanks, Cisco.” She said softly, gratefully.

They held eye contact for another few seconds before Cisco gave her leg a couple of taps and turned back, his chair moving to the station again. “Okay, let’s have a look at this.” He refocused as they both exhaled in the tension-filled moment.

“That one.” Iris decided as she rolled her chair beside Cisco’s; she pointed to the screen. Something she recognised.

Cisco clicked his tongue, looking over her choice. “I think you’ve got it.” He agreed.

“Yeah.” Iris said sadly, staring at the picture that would accompany the article she was yet to write.

“Should we tell him or just let him run a little longer?” Cisco questioned, causing Iris to exhale a short chuckle.

“Guys!” Barry yelled.

“Nevermind.” Cisco sighed with exaggerated upset.

“A minute longer.” Iris said, nudging him with her shoulder before he could press the mic button back on.

The friends shared a look of humour; Cisco looking much too pleased. “I’ve always liked you, Iris West-Allen,” he praised, pointing a finger at her before he hit the mic. “Keep going, Barry!” he directed with a yell.

“For real?” Barry puffed under his breath, though they heard it.

“Come on dude, you can do it!” Cisco cheered him on.

“We believe in you, honey!” Iris added to the encouragement with an amused smile that she hadn’t expected to feel moments before.

It seemed to work; they watched as new lightning sparked in the room and the new shots came through showing a serious, lip-heavy Flash.

“Nice.” Cisco complimented quietly.

Iris quirked a brow at him.

“Gotta admit, he does have his look down,” he reasoned. “I always kind of thought…you know, he’d be more… _Barry_ , but that is a Flash look right there.” He mused with a nod.

“It is,” Iris agreed, her voice soft and loving, if also slightly lined with grief. “A real hero.” She whispered proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> And I hope, while stupid, it was still fun and enjoyable.


End file.
